Tiffa's Funeral
by ArmoredMaddness
Summary: Here's that Tiffa Smut you guys voted for! Warning some rather extreme scenes ahead, don't click if you don't want to see!


I don't own Familiar of Zero, yadda yadda yadda. Warning glorious scenes of sexyness are ahead, may offend some readers. Good stuff like massive amounts of gang rape, a little bit of Bestiality too.

Well Tiffania won with twice as many votes as everyone else! So sit back and enjoy seeing this blonde beauty being brutally used and discarded!

Don't like? DON'T READ!

Tiffa groaned softly as she awoke. She could feel sun on her skin and the comforting embrace of her mother's robe around her. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up but a sudden terrible pain shot through her head.

What had she been doing?

Thats right, she was trying to show everyone her heritage, convince them to accept her for who she was. Then Beatrice-

"Oh, I see you're finally awake. I was afraid that I would have to start with you still asleep. My Luft Panzer Knights were starting to get impatient. I can hardly blame them, it has been some time since I have thrown them a piece of meat as young and fine as you."

"B-Beatrice? What?" Tiffania stuttered as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Her eyes ached from the bright sun and to her alarm she found her arms tied behind her back. She started to struggle when a large armored hand pushed her chest back to the ground before roughly taking a hand full of her breast. Tiffa was stunned when she realized that her mother's robe was the only stitch of clothing on her. She screamed and tried to cover herself but the owner of the hand, a large grizzled looking man hovered into view. The man wrenched her thighs apart and began to roughly touch her most private place. Tiffa screamed again and tried to close her thighs but the man only laughed and slipped a pair of large, leather covered fingers inside of her, breaking her purity and covering the invading fingers in blood.

"See? This is what you get for being a filthy elf." Tiffa let out a loud whimper as Beatrice's face hovered into view behind the man who was pumping in fingers into her. "It is the will of God and the Founder that you will suffer today. By the end, you will know the wrath of the Founder, filthy heretic." Beatrice laughed and stepped back. "Give her a good time captain. Be sure to dispose of your garbage when you are done, it's only polite," The little blonde waved to her before turning around and walking out of sight.

Tiffa shivered as the man bullied his large mass between her thighs and screamed again when she felt something poking at her sore and bleeding private place. "Please stop! I'm sorry, I believe in the Founder!" Tiffa shouted as the man rubbed his tip over her entrance.

"After today, you'll be meeting him lass," The man laughed before suddenly shoving his thing into her until his hips pressed against her's. Tiffa screamed again and thrashed but that only seemed to encourage him. The man thrust into her with abandon for several minutes before pulling her hips to his and grunting. Tiffa shivered and sobbed as she felt foreign warmth spread through her. The man hissed as he slowly pulled his thing out of her and laughed when he patted her stomach, sending a gush of white and red from her private place.

"Alright lads! I've had my fun, its your turn," The man shouted. Tiffa rolled over and weakly tried to crawl back to the school, to find help but all she saw when she turned was a stony faced staff and poor Saito being held back by a dozen men. Suddenly the light darkened and her mother's robe was torn from her, leaving her completely naked. A rough, armored hand grabbed her and flipped her back over to see a crowd of men with a scary look in their eyes. Tiffa screamed again but no help came, instead the crowd of men descended on her.

Tiffa kept trying to scream but a man shoved his thing into her mouth, another man took the first man's place and quickly plunged his thing into her private place. It went on for so long. Each man would take a turn, fill her mouth or her private place with white stuff, many forcing her to swallow it. They even put their things in her butt, treating it like it was the same as her private place. Tiffa screamed, or she tried to, it was just a gurgle by the end. So many times, men would fill her, use her body. She must have seen each man at least two or three times as they traded places.

The sun was setting by the time the last man finished shooting his white stuff into her private place and Tiffa could only stare up at the sky in pain and exhaustion. Another man entered her vision and she tensed for him to start doing the painful things again but he didn't. This man held a leash, a leash that was attached to one of the dragons the knights rode. The animal looked down at her and she could only just fix her eyes on it. The man said something to the dragon and its great bulky body lumbered over the top of her. She felt something else poking at her numb private place.

Tiffa was too tired to scream as it entered her and pushed until it was as deep as it could go. It pulled out and thrust again, sending pain through her and she gurgled a scream. The dragon thrust in again and again, more and more pain each time as Tiffa felt her insides tearing. The first dragon finished and a great flood of white stuff entered her body. She felt the warmth again through the pain, this time going far further than just her lower area. She tried to scream but the world was fading, she was too weak to even gurgle as she finally saw the sky again. A sky that was suddenly filled with the teeth of the very same dragon from before and then the world faded away.

So, did you guys have fun? I hope so! Ok so same deal as last time. Pick the girl and I'll write up some delicious smut! - AM


End file.
